Talk:Yennefer/@comment-184.57.241.190-20190305013658/@comment-94.197.121.80-20190314112823
True, but you’ll find plenty for Triss on here too. I’ve read and own all 8 books, and played all 3 games. How can you say what you’ve said if you’ve read the books? “No Witcher ever does in his bed.” Well for one, that is because of the the life they lead, their job gets them killed. It’s not because they simply don’t choose to die in their bed. And finally, not all Witchers are the same. Especially Geralt. Here’s this: “Being a Witcher doesn’t interest me any longer. I’m retiring.” “Like hell.” “I’m totally serious, I’m done being a Witcher.” “Do Yennefer and Ciri have anything to do with your decision?” “A great deal.” Or this: “A home? What home? Do you have a home? You want to build a home? Oh...I’m sorry, I shouldn’t.” He was quiet. He was angry with himself. As he had been thinking for her. He had allowed her to read a thought about herself. Some might do that, but me personally, I base my decisions on which woman I like more. And which woman I believe to be the better person for myself and for Geralt. True, they are. But one woman has been through some horrific sh*t and the other hasn’t. And one woman has never used Geralt, betrayed him or Ciri, and the other has. Yen being the latter on both. Take a look at all the things Yen has done for Geralt even when he didn’t deserve it. True, but Geralt is like a 100yrs old and Yen is 94. So they’ve both been around long enough to know what they want. Geralt has probably been with multiple women before Yen, so she was obviously vastly different to them, which is probably (as it’s never explained) why he fell in love with her. CDPR never introduced Yen into the games because they were afraid they wouldn’t do her justice. And yeah the books are obvious, but the games not completely. CDPR made Triss pretend to be Yen in W1 such as quoting her. In W2 they had her hiding her part in the lodge. Not what you’d do if the plan is to want you to pick Truss for him. No right answer you’re right, but if one has all the information, read the books and played the game, it heavily leans towards Yen. Triss was in the books little and a lot of what she did wasn’t fair to Yen or Geralt. And some actions were questionable or hypocritical given that she loves Geralt. Lol because that’s game logic. They can make him say whatever dialogue they want. It’s there so whatever woman you chose, Geralt has an explanation to why he chose her. Sane with the player. No, it doesn’t make her perfect, it makes her real. She’s got many layers to her while Triss doesn’t. Triss is just good. If you don’t believe that how come she never gets called out for sleeping with her bf’s man? Or still trying to after he said he loves Yen? Or Yelling (and liking it) at the Witchers for training Ciri during her period? Or leaving Geralt to die and Ciri to be used? Yet Yen is called out for yelling at Vesemir because she’s scared and lashing out, that Uma may be Ciri? While Triss did similar and was hand kissed etc. Or apparently that she’s betrayed him? Like when, she never has. But Triss has and surprise surprise she’s not called on it. I’ve already mentioned quotes proving you wrong. That Geralt has grown to want to settle down with Yen. They left and went their separate ways because they both have been through some stuff, both had issues, and both weren’t ready, willing, or able to work on them. Hence why they clashed, had fights, left etc. It’s only when parted did they grow and decide to fix their issues which in turn made them great together. So yeah it is realistic as it’s what Geralt wanted towards the the end. And whether it was an afterlife or other world, Yen at the end wanted that too. TLDR; Geralt did wanna settle down and as early as Baptism of Fire. So did Yen. Triss isn’t held accountable for past actions yet Yen is. Triss is trusted despite doing wrong, while Yen isn’t trusted despite doing right. But it’s a game at the end of the day so make your own choice. But facts are facts, and with all the information gathered, Yen is the better choice too me. And Geralt would choose her.